Vineyard's Haven
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: One shot about Yuuki and Ichijou a few centuries back. Used to be The Vineyard. Lemon and implied themes.


_Well, you people asked for a sequel, I should give you one. Here we go! I have a feeling this will be multi-chaptered. Well, here is 'The Vineyard'. Yuuki story, not Yuuki Ichijo. This is only one chapter. Fret not!_

**This has been edited for content, following the new regulations on pornography. **_  
_

* * *

Long auburn hair trailed behind the teenager as she ran merrily down the dirt pathway that led to a secret place she often visited. Somehow, she felt as if she was a maiden in a heavenly dream. The air was so light, the breeze so soft. The long grass was nearly as tall as she was, shielding her from the universe. The world was perfect; everything about the world was perfect. A sudden shriek of laughter left her mouth as she felt herself tumble to the ground into the arms of the only family she had.

"Yuuki… be more careful, have I not told you numerous times that you must be graceful, even when you run around like this?" asked he. Her round eyes stared up at him, the sunlight behind him. His hair shined in the exposure. Her knee length white cotton dress was large, with thick straps, and a huge waistline that was about three or four sizes too big. It seemed that the dress had caught a snag on a bit of a way line, and that was why she had managed to stumble towards the ground.

"Yes, uncle, I am sorry. I was just having so much fun that I forgot what you always said." She began to drill her bare toe into the dirt out of nervousness. She hated being scolded by her uncle. Nevertheless, she knew that often times it was her fault. She smiled brightly to make up for the little dispute. "Uncle, why don't you ever sit in the meadow with me anymore?" she asked curiously, sitting on a huge blanket of short grass in the middle of the field. It was a garden; the vines grew around the little area, covering the old metal and wood gazebo in a lovely array of rainbow colored flowers and green and violet grapes.

"Why, you ask? I am very busy, you know, Yuuki. The days are getting longer, and the nights shorter. It is nearly time for the solstice. I will remind you once more that if you must go out during that time; bring that noble boy with you." Her uncle answered, his eyes staring out into the distance of the field that his niece played in so very often. Yuuki looked past him, seeing everything he saw, until he turned around. "Yuuki, I need you to be as careful as possible." His dark curls seemed to frame his face as he gave his niece a stern look.

"Ok, uncle. I understand; I am sorry." She looked towards her feet, her hair falling towards the direction of her head. Her front locks where tied back with a small ribbon she had received from her friend. The hair twisted like ancient Greek olive trees into the bow, and the rest of her hair fell into thousands of waves. Her uncle ruffled her hair, always proud of the beauty of his niece.

"I bid you a good day, my darling; feel free to wander to your heart's content, as long as you bring that boy with you." Yuuki nodded, and hugged her uncle goodbye.

The daylight wore on as Yuuki sat serenely near the huge lake by the meadow. The grass below her was sprouting freshly cut stems, which gave off a healthy light green hue. The air carried the lilac, lavender and cherry blossom flowers around the area, and into the pond, giving of a refreshing and pleasant smell.

Her companion sat Indian style, reading _The Odyssey _to his mistress. She was picking the petals off the flowers, one by one, spreading them around the blanket.

"Ichijo, why do I live with my uncle?" she asked suddenly. The blond haired boy looked upwards, his soft hair bobbing upwards with the sudden motion of his head. He let out a heavy sigh, putting a golden tassel between the pages of the book before he set it down and sat up.

"Yuuki, I must stress to you the importance of finishing this novel… I know you desperately want to be the perfect wife, and it's important that you read this for comprehension," the boy said, pointing a finger towards the sky.

"I know… but you are avoiding the question. Do you know, Ichijo?" Ichijo sighed again, and shook his head.

"I know as much as you do, Yuuki, I know only that your parents and brother died, and so you live with your uncle, Rido-sama," he said, lying back on the huge fleece blanket. Yuuki sighed too, and lay back next to him.

"He keeps calling you 'that Noble boy'." Yuuki began, Ichijo nodded. Yuuki turned her head so that she was facing her friend. She leaned in a bit closer to him, closer to his chest. She nuzzled her head into his warmth, which enveloped her in happiness.

"Yuuki… you know that we should not be doing this," said Ichijo, but he was false, as his fingers were stroking her long waves that spread around the blanket. "You are supposed to marry Kaname-sama. I can't let you ruin this." Yuuki's small, balled up fists clenched tightly around the material of Ichijo's cotton shirt.

"But I love you! I want to be with you, forever. I… I… Why can't you just take me, right here?" she asked him, tears welling up in her eyes. They begun to fall and soon Ichijo was kissing her.

It was a loving kiss, he was brushing his lips against hers, showing her how much he really cared. He was holding her closer, indulging her every word. His hands traveled her back, pulling her simple white dress downwards. Her back was now bare, the sunlight warming it against the touch of the only friend she had.

Ichijo stared at her naked upper half; it was beautiful, gleaming. Her young skin smooth against his fingertips. She felt sacred… like a goddess that was meant not to be touched by fingers other than that of the person that they were meant for. _She was not meant for him to touch. _She was supposed to be for Kaname. They both knew it, but they were simply not going to get that far. There was something about the rocking waves on the pale blue lake before them. Something encouraged them into this beautiful illusion on this warm summer's day. The air was restless, clinging to Yuuki's less than calm body.

Ichijo's satin like hands roamed around Yuuki's petite body, searching for a single fault. He could not find even one; she was a gorgeous statue, carved by an amazing artist, that which rivaled any statue on the left hang began to massage her very carefully, leaving pleasurable sensations across her chest, and through her body. He left butterfly kisses around her neck and chest until he reached her nipples. She moaned in sheer pleasure, gasping at such a wonderful feeling. She moaned louder as she felt his hands cup her breasts with care.

He brought his lips back to hers, pinning her body down with his. They hungrily attacked each other, something Yuuki had never experienced with Kaname, who always wanted to take it slow. He only ever gave her small pecks on the cheek.

Yuuki brought her soft palms to Ichijo's cheeks, giving him a huge kiss on his forehead, a blessing. He took the time to burrow into her touch, feeling the pure euphoria of her lips to his skin. He wondered vaguely what would happen if those kisses were on other places of his body. His thoughts were soon answered when he felt Yuuki start to unbutton his shirt. As she opened a button, she gave him a kiss, and as she gave him a kiss, she gave him another, and another until his chest was covered in Eskimo kisses. She gave him a final kiss on his navel as she began to unclasp his trousers. She left them on, just in case of an unexpected visitor during their experience.

Ichijo groaned, not liking the fact that she was teasing him in such an upfront manor. He pushed her back down from her elbows, and on to her back. He kissed her lips again, they looked so full, and luscious to him, and he just could not resist giving her more love.

"What is this feeling?" she managed to sputter out to Ichijo, who chuckled, and looked up.

"That, my dear, was your first death." He replied, kissing her lips gently. When he pulled away she bit her lip, a nasty habit that she had. Rido had always been upset that she could not stop, but Ichijo had always found to be unbelievably attractive.

"Ichijo? I know this is probably a little late to say… But I'm a… well… a virgin." She whispered, turning bright red, as Ichijo smiled.

"I know. So am I. You know, I could not think of anyone else with you on my mind all of the time. I felt like it would be…" he struggled to find words.

"Fruitless?" Yuuki suggested. Ichijo nodded. "That's how I feel, any moment without you." And she kissed him, as though they had never kissed before. So much passion passed through their lips that it was surprising.

As Ichijo rested his head on the pillowy breasts of his lover, he heard her panting; her orgasms had taken quite a bit of energy from her. She tiredly fixed her disheveled appearance, and Ichijo's, and she felt herself fall asleep as she combed her thin fingers through his silky blond hair.

The night time awake them, falling like snow onto their skin. Ichijo awoke first, thinking that the day had been a dream. However, as he realized that he had been sleeping comfortably on Yuuki's chest. He kissed her lips softly as she stirred in her sleep. She rested her gaze on Ichijo, taking him in with her eyes.

They were lovers. He was hers, and she was his. Their very kisses were heart melting. Yuuki sighed happily into Ichijo's lips.

She could recall the time they had spent together as children. He was the first person after Rido she had met. She could not recall what her parents or what her brother looked like anymore. She had only ever remembered her fiancé, Kaname, her uncle, Rido, and Ichijo. She had never met anyone else besides the house staff. Everything about the first 5 years of her life was muddled, and made her worried.

The arms around her held her tightly. Ichijo's love… it was enough to sate her mind, even just for a while.

* * *

_Done! Also, for those of you who read the story a long time ago, this used to be a fourteen chapter story. I think it is better as a oneshot. I shouldn't have made this multi-chapter. Sorry. I might make another oneshot following this one and In The Shadows... Sorry, again for my flightiness._


End file.
